why i hate vegas redux
by Amvmaster
Summary: SI, this a major rewrite to my other story 'why i hate vegas' have you ever just went to vegas and got so drunk that when you woke up in the morning, you woke up lying next to a random girl that you dont actually know? well i did well except i actually knew this girl, you might know her too her names summer rose...i am in the same bed as summer rose...WTF?
1. Chapter 1

**hello fans of my previous SI why i hate vegas and new fans im going to be frank here**

 **my last fanfic was in a way both terrible and in a way good**

 **good cause i liked the idea i was doing, it was different and not many people were doing it**

 **terrible because it wasnt really all that realistic and with that i apologies for that**

 **and that brings me to this little new thing i call the redux**

 **its basically a complete rewrite of my previous creation with more realistic features and the pairings are more or less very straight forwards and off the bat so with that if you have any problems with what im doing then i apologies.**

 **now with that i give you the warning**

 **i have dyslexia and my grammar at times is horrible so please dont go grammar nazi at me im trying and i will admit im getting better at this.**

 **so with that i leave with you to the reading**

* * *

Of all of the people in the entire absolute bullshit that is the universe, I could of woke up next to anyone and I mean anyone but summer rose was not what I was expecting, like at all. Sigh lets just roll the credits already and lets get this shit over with.

 **WHY I HATE VEGAS REDUX**

Here we go

LINE BREAK

As of last night it was supposed to be the time to party and have some of the greatest fun of me and my best friends life, we were supposed to be heading to vegas for a convention and well we kind of got caught up with the partying as we landed a couple bars and clubs as we met some girls.

And you know when you start meeting girls things get more interesting as I learned faster than anyone as we hit up the closest casino and then the next and then the next and so on until well I don't actually remember as next thing I know I met another girl after winning my last table of black jack and well I'll admit a couple drinks in me and I can be as suave as irish man, and in which is awkward considering they are some of the most charming people on earth.

Well that's my opinion but admittedly I got this girls attention and after a couple more drinks and a couple of laughs from the girl as well as sincere talks about life and stuff as well as insecurities I told my mate about her real quick as he told me go for her and well I did, which afterwards things got blurry quick and I mean like really quick like holy shit I don't even remember walking into my hotel room or hers and well you can assume the rest was just a bunch of lovely goodness that was well sex.

So with that in mind I questioned myself when I woke up why the fuck was I face to face under the covers with one smiling summer rose as she was looking at me as well as holding me and why I why was I holding her and why the fuck was I naked well half naked, still got the undies on!

"morning handsome" she said with smooth and silky voice as I blinked as I blushed at her smile

"uh m-morning" I stuttered out as I had no bloody clue as to what hell I should of said but considering I got her to giggle it must have been the right thing to say.

"hehehe I guess you were right, you didn't remember last night now did you?" she asked as I gulped and shook my head

"i-I did just everything kind of um turned well blurry and I do remember us and then well the sex was and yeah im just babbling sorry can I like get a do over?" I asked as I really did need a do over but her giggles got more apparent as she quickly pecked my lips.

"how about considering that as a do over, cause before you were doing just fine" she said as I felt my cheeks warm up

Wait im in bed with summer rose, summer rose is a TV character in RWBY and I like RWBY, wait if shes from a cartoon world does that mean I may not be on earth? But wait shes from remnant!

And with all these question the only question that really seemed to pop out of all of them was

What

The

Fuck

"hey wakey wakey" I heard as I blinked and hummed as I saw summer was pouting at me

"listen will ya I was asking you a question" she said as I blinked in surprise as gave her a sheepish grin

"sorry about that, my head was trying to get around the fact I woke with a girl and she hasn't even kicked me out of the bed yet" I lied for the painfully obvious reasons as she stopped pouting and gave me a small smile

"well as I was saying I just wanted to know if this going to either be a one night stand or are you by chance interested in trying to make this work, like for reals and I don't mean like lets go at it when ever it feels like a good time I mean that wouldn't be too bad but I mean like-" I stopped her as I smashed my lips into hers stopping her babbling

What the fuck am I doing!?

I pulled back and gave her a smile

"who needs a do over now?" I asked as she gave me a surprised look and then smiled as she giggled at me again

"so I take it as a yes then?" she asked as I gave her a slight shrugged

"maybe possibly, I really don't know but for now I guess I'll just let the chips fall and see where that gets me" I said as she giggled at me as she nodded in understanding, hopefully its understanding and not just to try and humur me or anything like that.

"well that's just perfect, so I guess we should get up then" she said as she threw the covers off as I watched as she slowly sat up and strectched as the suns rays seemed to just make her glow as I blinked and shook my head as she looked back at me with a smile as she slowly got out of the bed as my eyes just seemed to trail after her as she walked form the bed to a dresser as she opened it and slowly slipped into a long sleeved shirt and a pair of black sweat pants as she looked over at me as her smirk never left her face.

"I'll see you down stairs" she said as she walked out of the door as she opened and closed the door

And as soon as that door closed I quickly threw the covers off and quickly jumped out of bed as I quickly ran over to the window where the sun was coming and looked outside as I was not greeted with the vegas like desert but lush and flurushing green forest as it looked like It was in the middle of either summer or maybe spring considering I can hear the birds chirping as well as the hatchlings it was a pretty good indicator that this was spring.

But that really really didn't even matter considering I was no where in the state of navada and I knew it, so with that in mind I quickly looked to the floor as I found my pants as I quickly walked over and checked my pockets as I quickly found and pulled out my phone as I quickly checked it was one, which it thankfully was and I quickly went and turned on my data as I looked at my cell service as I had none at all.

I dropped my phone as I grabbed my head and started to take deep and long shaky breaths, im not on earth, im nowhere near home, im in remnant, holy fucking jesus all that is fucking Christ I was in remnant!?

I felt like I was about to have a freaking panic attack but I quickly had to stop myself as I heard door knock

"uh Hamish?" I heard as I looked to the door as summer poked her head out from the slightly opened door

"uh yeah su-summer?" I asked with a bit of a stutter as I tried to keep it cool, yeah cool cool im cool are you cool, yeah im cool, see perfectly cool.

"I just wanted to ask if pancakes sounded ok with you?" she asked sheepishly as she seemed to blush a little as I gave her one of my better reassuring smiles.

"that sounds great, I mean who doesn't like pancakes especially when a beautiful girl like you cooks it for me, it actually kind of makes me feel like an asshole now that I think about it" I said as it really did make me sound like an asshole, well more of an asshole.

"oh don't worry about it and thanks, I guess I'll see you when your done?" she asked as she gestured to well my apparent nakedness

"uh yeah sorry you kind of caught me off guard there" I said as she smiled at me and shook her head

"nah its alright I'll see you down stairs" she said as she closed the door again as I took a deep breath and then proceeded to grab my head and mouth off as many swear words as I could think of in such a short time as I tried to get my head around this.

Im in remnant!

How? Why? What? Who? Where? Dafuq!?

After a major silent meltdown I took another long and deep breath as I got my bearings

Im in remnant how? I do not know, I slept with summer, I remember this, the sex was….i will not finish that but I will say that I was beyond surprised when it happened, I remember meeting her, I remember talking to my mate about her and then me and summer went off somewhere and then blank and then back to the sex, wow what the fuck?

No no no I need to calm it down, I took another breath and just decided that I was going to need something in my stomach that and I can smell the cooking of pancakes and it really really smelt good, so with that in mind I quickly and quietly slipped into my clothes, which consisted of my black cargo pants, white socks, maroon t shirt and my light grey hoody as I quickly checked my pockets for my wallet and thankfully it was there.

I was quick to check I still had the same American currency but to my utter bloody confusion they were no longer there but were instead replaced with to my absolute understanding was remnants version of currency which in my case was a bunch of plastic cards that had the numbers that were ranging from a single 1 to a very large amount of 100s and 50s meaning that I was pretty much set, I guess I wasn't too sure I needed to make sure about that before I started to spend it on stuff.

I quickly slipped out of the room as I quickly followed the brillent smell that smelt like cinnamon and butter, my god that smelt fucking A

I quickly walked down the stairs as I was greeted with an all familiar looking living room and kind of couch as I slowly made my way towards the kitchen as I quickly found summer humming to herself as she had a blue apron and was flipping pancakes onto the plate with absolute precision that I kind of believed that she was a basic pro, well maybe she is? You could never know when it comes to her.

"morning" I heard her say as I blinked and found her smiling at me as she grabbed one of the plates and held it up

"uh yeah morning" I said as I walked over as she handed me the plate with her smile never leaving her face

"take a seat I'll be with you in a minute" she said as I quickly took a seat and waited for her as I watched as she undid her apron and set it on the kitchen table as she quickly grabbed her plate and walked over and sat down next to me as she gave me a bright smile

"well are you going to eat?" she asked as I blushed and looked down at my pancakes, ok that was ah weird

I completely ignored that I was being weird and quickly dug right into my own breakfast, the pancakes were at best, amazing, like they were both fluffy and spongy seriously no joke after the first bite I quickly digged in with a more eager way, but stopped as I heard summer giggling as I looked up and blinked as she just smiled at me.

"uh sorry these are just great pancakes" I quickly apologised as she shook her head

"no no no that's fine my friends all told me that I make amazing pancakes, and compared to them your actually very tamed considering one of my friends literally scarfs them down as fast as possible" she said as chuckled to herself as I slowly nodded along.

"well then should we guess talk about our selves?" I asked as she smiled and nodded

"well I guess we should, what should we talk about then?" she asked as I shrugged

"how about where I am first, cause no offense I still haven't gotten a clue as to where I am now" I stated as she nodded

"yeah sorry well your in a cabin that I own on the island of patch, we met at one of the casinos in vale and we kind of hit it off, its kind of shame as well since they were practically going out of business so they are going to demolish it today" she said as I blinked and nodded as that pretty much screwed my chances of getting any answers from them damn it.

"oh well that's a shame" I said as well as weird coincidence as well

"yeah it is, so I guess I should tell you that im currently on spring break" she said as I slowly nodded in understanding

"oh cool so your in collage?" I asked as she gave me a half on half gesture

"uh not exactly its well more complicated than it looks, im actually training to be a huntress" she said as I blinked in surprise

"oh huh well that's cool" I said with a smile as had another piece of my pancake

"thanks im in my third year so next year is my last year" she said as I nodded

"so what are you doing?" she asked as I shrugged

"I guess you could say nothing really, im just well looking for a job right now" I said as she nodded

"oh so your basically unemployed?" she asked as I gave her a sad chuckle and rubbed my neck

"yeah pretty much, last night though was actually supposed to be a sort of celebration though to my friend from completing his course" I said as it was true that's one of the actual reasons why did go to vegas to celebrate other than the convention of course.

"oh well congrats to him, so I guess I should tell you that there may be a chance you might meet my team in the next hour as well" she stopped as my eyes widened at the sudden piece of info

"whoa wait what do you mean by team?" I asked as she gave me a sheepish grin, incoming clichie alert!

"well I kind of called up one of my teammates and told her about you and well she incidentally had it on speaker, and she and the rest of my team is kind of spending some of their time back in beacon and well they heard and theres a very big chance they may be coming over in the next hour" summer elaborated as I blinked a couple times as the information just went through my head a couple times as It clicked onto why she looked so sheepish of it all

Shes in a hunter academy in her third year, shes in a team that's in the same year, she has allot of experience and that leaves me to well believe that there may be a slight chance I might get myself beaten to a pulp

"sooooooo that means?" I asked as I hoped that the previous thought of me being beaten was not right

"they tend to get a bit over protective of me, sooooooo yeah big chance they will come over to either meet you or hurt you" she said as I let that go through as my previous thoughts were correct.

"your being a bit casual with this you know" I stated as she shrugged

"what can I say they tend to take things overboard quite a bit well the boys do Im not too sure raven is going to do much to you other than seeing if you could be worthy to be with me but then again she would probably get the boys to do it, so quick question do you know how to fight?" she asked as I just stared at her blankly

"is the back door unlocked?" I asked as she nodded

"ok good just wanted to know thank you and to answer your question depends, I can take a hit but dishing it back? not really" I said as she nodded

"well this will be interesting so you can just use the back door when they come" she said as I nodded

"thanks well other than that piece of very shocking info I like to at least say that im well could say that im interested I guess in making it work?" I really didn't know how to say it but she smiled at me brightly as she seemed excited or shocked I dont know I was looking down the entire time.

"so are you asking to be your girlfriend?" she asked as I slowly nodded

Before I knew it I felt summers hand pull my chin up leaned over as she slammed her lips against mine as I blinked and slowly closed my eyes as I leaned in to her kiss, she had some pretty soft lips as we continued to kiss but slowly parted as I blinked my eyes open as summer had an extremely bright smile on her face.

"you know last night I didn't know it but you had a certain charm to you an honest charm" summer whispered as I couldn't help but blush as I looked away, uh geez talk about embarrassing?

"charming is one thing people like to call it others seem to think its annoying" I said as she just chuckled at me

"well that's them and im me" she said as she leaned back to kiss me again as I couldn't deny her and leaned back too

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

But things just seemed to get in the way as we heard the knocking and we faced the front door, guess that's her over protective team.

"that's them" summer said as I nodded and we both stood up as I quickly moved to the back door.

"oh summer before I forget" I said as I turned to her with a small smile on my face

"if I get hurt I don't blame you" I said as she seemed to brighten up because of that as I quickly opened the door and was met with two very annoyed looking guys as one of them was holding a large broad sword and the other had his hands covered by a pair of large bracers as they were glared at me.

I quickly slammed the door and turned to summer as she looked at me with wide eyes

"I think I found the boys" I said as summers eyes widened just as I watched as a large blade stabbed right next to my head as my eyes widened and I quickly jumped forwards and turned as I watched as the door as the blade was taken out of it and the door was ripped off the hinges and was thrown back by the bracer guy as I recognised as tai while the other was qrow.

"oh boy" I muttered as I quickly turned around and shot forwards through the kitchen dining room to the living room but skidded to a hault as I watched as the door was sliced right through as in walked the cold beauty of raven as she seemed to narrowed her eyes at me as I quickly watched as she held he sword pointed right at me as I quickly guessed what she was going to do and quickly vaulted over the sofa just as I turned and watched as tai charged in as the two team mates slammed their own weapons against each other

I quickly decided then and there to at least do something ab out this so I quickly crouched and grabbed the bottom front of the couch as used all of my apparent and strength and pulled the couch upwards and flipped it over as it slammed into the two and I quickly turned and ran towards the door.

*CLICK*

"HOLD IT BUDDY!" I heard as I stopped my run as I slowly turned around to see qrow standing there with his sword in shotgun mode as he pointed at me, oh shit

"alright buddy lets just calm it down an-"

*CLANG!*

He stopped as summer had slammed a frying pan on top of his head

"run!" she yelled as I quickly turned and ran out the door as fast as I could as I quickly leapt off the porch and ran down the dirt path as I didn't stop for a single second.

The only thought that was going through my head during the entire time was

god damn it, this is one of the reasons why I hate vegas!

Don't know why but I just knew I hated vegas for one of these bullshit reasons, being chased by people with guns and weapons because I slept with a girl, yeah that seems like a good reason why I would hate vegas.

I stopped my continuous sprint as I took a minute to lean against a random tree as I had to get my breath back, jesus Christ I need to get back to running more often.

After about what I believed was about a couple minutes I quickly continued my way down the dirt path with a walk as I had a bit of time before summers team might find me and try to hurt me again.

It wasn't long before I walked up top of a hill did I look down it and saw the signs of a port town or fishing town meaning civilization meaning theres a chance I could get a job and well yeah you can guess where I would be going with this one don't you?

If im going to be in remnant I guess I should make a bit of a life of myself while im here and maybe I can get some answers later on of what the hell caused me to go from earth to remnant.

Not like I have a choice either way so lets do this shit!

* * *

 **hey everyone did you enjoy this little start to the redux?**

 **cause i for one am**

 **and with that i leave you to ask your questions and give me your opinions on this**

 **so with that please dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo first off id like to say thank you for tuning in**

 **second this chapter is obviously a lot shorter, sorry but this in a way just a recap chapter**

 **but in the end i hope you will still enjoy this considering it will be explaining what i have been doing the small fishing port/town**

 **so with that onto the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

2 weeks later

I sighed as I sat at a stool at the bar in the local towns pub as I took long and slow sips from my bottle of beer that I had just ordered about 30 minutes ago.

It has been about 2 weeks when I woke up in summer's cabin and about two weeks since I walked into this fishing town as I quickly found myself employed when I walked into the local sheriff's office as he apparently needed a new deputy as his last one was just transferred over to vale as he was given a promotion into entering from deputy to huntsmen in training.

Which made the position for deputy very empty so when I walked in I was surprised as the first thing the sheriff said was your hired and gave me the instant run down of what was what and gave me a gun and belt and badge and the keys to the apartment that was upstairs of the sheriffs office.

And when I asked of what the hell just happened he just told me that he said he would deputise the next guy who walked in through his doors just five minutes ago no matter who or what, so yeah I got a job and it was very quick.

After that little thing, he then told me to take off my hoody and put the trench coat on the coat hanger which I did after I put my I guess new belt holster on around my waist while I felt the weight of my brand new gun on my right while I slipped the old brown leather and smelly coat on with the deputy badge already on my right breast pocket where everyone can see it.

He then proceeded to give me the rundown of his name the village and what I would be technically doing, which was simple

Keep the peace

and

Kill the grimm

Easy words to follow even when I told him that I wouldn't be very good at shooting or fighting, but he just said to not worry about it as he would take the weekend to train me a bit in the shooting and fighting aspect of the job, but for now looking the part and a bit of acting was good enough to keep the peace.

Well I wished he told me after my little bar fight that I was in the middle of last week as I got a bottle or two cracked upside my head as I tried to calm down the local patrons but instead he told me I should of just pulled my gun and fired at the roof as that would of stopped the fight from even escalating.

So after another crash course of what to do with another bar fight, I pulled out my gun and everyone got quiet as I proceeded to throw out the two pricks who started the fight as everyone went back to drinking and having a good time and I got my first taste of the locally brewed beer, as a gift which I took with a politeness as I drank it and I admit it was pretty good but I made sure that was my only drink of the night.

And well the week was gone and I got my firearms training and my hand to hand from both the sheriff and the local retied huntress as she was teaching me how to fight and I mean fight dirty, which would have been nice know before if I didn't get my dick kicked every damn time we start the training.

That Bloody damn woman just loves to be a bloody ball buster.

So once again after a long day of patrols and helping some people with their daily problems and keeping the peace I was here taking my time drinking my local brewed bottle of beer as I thought about the day and summer, ok maybe just mostly summer but come on who wouldn't want to think about their girlfriend, even after not seeing them for two weeks…..I should really take some time to visit her.

"well aren't you down in the dumps whats up dep?" I heard as I looked up at the local bartender Richard fungus, don't let the name fool ya hes a nice guy and we call him Richie, he was about my height but shorter by about an inch as im about 6'2, he had black hair with a green like streak highlight as he wore a pair of black aviators and bartenders clothes.

"nothing much Richie" I said with a sigh as he chuckled at me

"so you say but that sigh says otherwise, come on tell old richie whats up?" he asked as I looked at him with a raised eye brow

"dude your about my age how the fuck are you that old?" I asked as it was true he was only like 20 years old and im 19 how the hell was he that old

"oh come on your clearly changing the subject so it must be because a certain lady eh?" he asked as he motioned his head behind me as I looked behind me as I saw that he was directing towards the waitress lyra killheart

Lyra was at best one of the hottest girls on the entire island despite being a faunas, she stood about 3 inchs shorter than me as she had long straight dark silver hair as she had a pair of grey wolf ears on her head as she had the body that any girl would literally kill for and her eyes were a piercing golden yellow as her smile and eyes could catch any guy she fancied

Unfortunately im the one she fancied

"uh yeah first im not interested and second I already have someone" I said as I looked back at Richie as he just continued to give me his cocky little grin

"oh come on man your lying, your interested in the wolf I mean I don't blame you, who isnt?" Richie asked rhetorically as I just pulled my hand up

"I am" I said as he just shook his head

"come on man how about you take a chance with her, you never know she could rock your world" he said as I sighed and let my head hit the bar with a small thud as I groaned in annoyance

"come on leave the boy alone Richie" I heard as I turned my head as I watched as the sheriff sat next to me as he gave me a grin

The sheriff or jet blanc as he is called is an old man looking around about in his mid 30's as he had short black hair with white patches as it looked like he was the opposite of a Dalmatian with a black goatee on his face as he looked like he'd seen some pretty fucked up shit, he stood about 6'4 as his was pretty big and wore the casual cow boy clothes that included a black trench coat, cowboy boots, black jeans, white dress shirt under a black waist coat and a black cowboy hat, with the addition of wearing a casual pair of black armoured gloves over his hands.

"why hello sheriff the usual then?" Richie asked as sheriff nodded

"yeah Richie, so Hamish got some lady problems ey?" he asked as I groaned and picked my bottle up with my left hand

"shut up" I said as I quickly downed the rest of my bottle as I slammed the bottle back down with a clack as Richie handed sheriff his glass of whiskey

"well im just here to tell you someone just came in with a missing persons report and wants us to get on it now" he said as I watched as he took a sip of his glass as I sighed

"alright then any more info on this missing person?" I asked as he shook his head

"nah she wouldn't give me anything so I thought you could go over and well smooth talk her a bit in getting something out of her" he said as I just froze and slowly turned to him with wide eyes as his grin was the most prominent thing on his face

"alright fine put it on my tab will ya Richie?" I asked as he nodded and I stood up as I tucked my hands into my coats pockets and walked my way out

"oh are you leaving dep?" lyra asked as I nodded

"yep probably be seeing ya later" I said as I moved to go past her but she stopped me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back

"oh I hope you come back safetly, I mean I don't know what I would do if you died out there" she said dramatically as I just gave her a deadpanned stare

"you would carry on serving people, duh I mean its your job and all" I said blankly as she let go of my hand with wide shocked eyes as I turned back and carried on my way out.

I smirked as I heard sheriffs laugh as soon as I left with a chuckle as I had once again rejected lyras advances once again and succeeded with leaving her speechless

Honestly if I was to be honest if I wasn't dating summer I would have been all over her, but im with summer so yeah no I don't cheat especially if I actually have an actual real chance at something serious, which I believe I do.

So with that in mind my walk to the sheriff's office/my apartment was filled with a smile as everyone who passed me either looked at me weirdly as I was smiling or were smiling back at me.

"uh deputy your looking mighty happy today" I heard as I turned to voice as I saw the local general store owner mr opal an old bif bellied man with an awesome beard as he had a white dress shirt brown suspenders and black trousers as well as brown boots on.

"hey mr opal im just heading over back to the office for a bit" I said as he nodded with a smile

"well ok then I heard theres been a bit of activity lately out in those woods so I wouldn't be surprised if you get anyone coming asking for a little of an extermination if you know what I mean" he said as I nodded in understanding

"I'll be sure to take a little caution if I do have to but for now I best be going now mr opal I got a suspect to talk to about a missing persons" I said as he nodded

"well then I will let go and do your job then young man" he said as I waved at him and made my way back as my smile kind of lessened at the thought of exterminating grimm, easy to kill sheriff said but their resistant little things he also said, I never saw a grimm and I really didn't plan to, but as I said before to summer, I was going to let these chips of mine fall where they may be so there will be a pretty big chance im going to see grimm sooner than later.

With that grim thought I walked into the office with a blank look as I had someone to interrogate for more information.

The office itself was not that big as it held just an office on one side, a waiting room on the other and the cells at the far end of the building, my apartment was as I said upstairs so I was pretty close to the office if anything really went down and someone needed help.

I walked into the office side of the building as I walked past the two desks with computers and paper work, well not really considering the only paper work we get is 'what would you do with a dead body' questions sent to us from vale's police department just to say that they are getting more action then us and we are basically country bumpkins and we apparently don't know anything about real policing so with that I just grabbed a box filled it with the papers and dumped a mouldy ass piece of cheese and sent it back to them.

Sheriff couldn't breath from laughing so much when he got their instant reply in the week after of me sending them cheese with a small note saying "by covering it in cheese" turned out that was not a very stable answer as they started asking where would we get the right amount of cheese to cover a human body in the first place? and when the sheriff asked me that, I just said "who the fuck do I look like, A cheese scientist?" after that I had to call the local doctor to help the sheriff as he had just past out from laughing too much

That was by the way an interesting way on how to start the Monday.

I sighed as I walked over to the waiting room as I blinked as I saw the familiar face of summer as she wore a white hooded cloak as she looked like she had been crying, oooooooh I think I know whos missing, wow I really should of visited her early man why did I have to be such a freaking asshole, sigh time to face the music

"well whats a pretty little thing like you doing here?" I asked out loud as I watched as summers head bolted up as her eyes widen when she saw me

"h-Hamish?" she asked as I held my hands out

"the one and only" I said as I watched as she bolted from her seat and slammed into me as I stepped back just so I didn't fall over and felt her arms quickly wrapped themselves around my neck as she slammed her lips into mine.

Wow yep im a complete asshole for leaving her

I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist as I pushed into the sudden kiss as we then parted and she looked at me with a sad face and then slowly let go as I gave her a toothy grin

*SLAP*

"OW!" I yelled in shock and sudden pain as I felt my cheek sting in sudden pain as I let go of summer and grabbed my cheek in shock

"where the hell have you been!?" she yelled at me as I blinked as summer glared at me, great shes pissed

"uh here" I said as she pointed at me

"I have been looking all over you for the last two weeks and here you are" she said as I blinked as she just looked even more pissed

"do you know how worried I was when you didn't come back?" she asked as tears slowly started to appear as I felt really really guilty

"look summer I-im sorry for not coming back" I started but she stopped as she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in

"I don't give a damn any more your alive and ok and im happy" she said as she pecked my lips with a smile on her face, I couldn't help but smile back at her

"ahem I expected you to interrogate her deputy not make out with her" I stood up straight from the sudden thick voice as I turned to see a smirking face of sheriff as he walked in.

"well I uh looks like we don't need to do that missing persons thing sheriff I uh found the person that was missing" I said as he nodded

"I see that you did and while it is quite the find I do believe I have the right to know who exactly this woman is to you my subordinate" he asked as I gave a sheepish grin

"uh sheriff meet my girlfriend summer, summer meet my boss/mentor" I said as summer waved at him

"uh hi sheriff" she said as sheriff nodded

"well miss summer as my deputy has found your missing person I do believe you should pay my subordinate a fee of maybe dinner" sheriff said as my eyes widened as she looked up at me and hugged me

"I think that would be perfect sir" she said as I couldn't help but feel happy as well

"well then get going I got some paperwork to finish" sheriff said as he walked past us as I smiled at summer and held her hand as she smiled back at me

"come on I know I great fish and chip shop near by great prices and food" I said as she giggled at me as I quickly took her out as I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe my relationship is improving more and more?

* * *

 **yo cliffhanger**

 **that leaves you off thinking maybe this relationship is improving possibly i dont really know but all in all hope you enjoyed cause the next chapter will take a bit more of an up beat lookish at it all**

 **so with that please dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello one and all, tis your good old friend Amvmaster**

 **sorry for taking so long jesus ive been distracted allot lately with games, writing and whatever else that just got in the way**

 **so heres the next chapter this one should be good**

 **should be but hey i tried**

 **now im just going leave with you to just get on with the reading**

* * *

Chapter 3

"so your going back to beacon tomorrow?" I asked as summer nodded with a small smile on her face

"yeah I just wanted to find you and well be with you before I went back" she said as she leaned her head against my shoulder

We both sat at the end of the wharf as the sun was slowly setting as we both just had a good time talking about ourselves, hobbies, dreams, worries you know the basics.

"im going miss you" she said as I sighed and pulled her closer

"same here summer but hey maybe I can come to vale and you can show me around later" I suggested as she smiled at me

"I would love that, seriously I would" she said as we continued to watch the sun

"you know we could take this back to apartment" summer said as my eyes widened as I looked down at her as she looked up at me as she wiggled her eye brows while her smile turned into a smirk

"usually I would say yes a thousand times over and then some, but I kind of got to check up on a certain place before I go back to my apartment" I said as she blinked and then still held her smile

"well we could do that now and then we can ahem in your ahem with ahem and then ahem the ahem in the ahem with ahem until 3 in the morning" she said as I felt my face completely turn red from what she was suggesting we would be doing.

Oh my god yes!

I mean no no yes fucking hells yes! I mean no!

God damn it man, calm down!

"lets just go over to this place and then we'll see afterwards" I said as she giggled at me

"alright then but know this im all yours tonight" she said as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek as she stood up and walked off

Oh my god is this what having a girlfriend feels like!? What in the fuck have I been missing!?

I quickly jumped up and grinned as I quickly turned and ran over to summer as she quickly latched onto my arm as we quickly made our way to local Pub

not because I want to show her off but prove to Richie that I do have a girlfriend, but now that I think about it that's practically the same thing

Meh not my problem, but just my success!

"so this the place?" summer asked as we stopped in front of the bar as I nodded

"yeah this is it, stinky smelly old and full of alcohol" I described it as summer giggled

"sounds like qrow" she said as I couldn't help but chuckle

"well thankfully there are no bar fights tonight" i said just as I said that we watched as a guy was suddenly thrown out of a window as I saw that it was bill from accounting

"well I spoke too soon, yo bill you good there man?" I called out as he held his hand up with his thumbs up as I nodded

"yeah hes fine sigh well I know I spoke too soon but hey at least you get to see me working" I said to summer as she smiled at me and I pulled out my gun

The gun itself looked exactly like vash's from trigon from the colour down to way it shoots so when I found that out happy and excited were too little of words to explain how I felt.

I quickly kicked down the door as I walked to see an old 1800s all out brawl as people were fighting and some random dude was playing the piano, I quickly pulled up my gun and fired it as everyone literally stopped the fighting as they all looked at me

"ok who the hell started it this time!?" I yelled as everyone literally moved out the way to show a familiar two boys as they both look guilty and around about my age

"they started it, damn bloody kids these days!" yelled Richie as I sighed as I knew for a fact he wasn't lying cause why the hell would he lie? this is his bar and no one lies about this certain shit when your in his bar no one, one of the first lessons I learned when I came here.

"ok now lets see, and its these two" I said as I holstered my gun as I rubbed my eye brows

There standing somewhat froze still was two people that I knew very well

"qrow tai what the hell!?" summer exclaimed as I groaned

"well its official this is going to get awkward" I muttered to myself as I was somewhat right about that as I watched as summer stomped over to her two teammates with a frown as the two stood there shaking in fear

Well I would be too if she was looking at me like that, in fact now that I think about it If she looked at me like that I really would be scared of her, huh something to think about more on later, cause this show was about to get good.

"heeeeey summer I see that you uh found em right qrow?" tai said as qrow gulped

"uh yeah you did huh he looks uh healthy" qrow said as summer finally stopped walking as she stood right in front of them with her hands on her hips

"I told you two to not get in trouble not get into a bar fight" summer said as tai went in trying to save the both of them

"and we were until I caught qrow in the bar flirting with the waitress so as the noble teammate I was I had to pull him away but then well he knocked me over you see and-"

"tai stop talking shit for more than 3 seconds and tell me what really happened" summer interjected as I watched as tai stuttered

"we went to get info started drinking, we got to flirting with the waitress and one thing lead to another and we ended up fighting each other" qrow said quickly as tai looked at qrow in disbelief while I had to cover my mouth so I didn't start laughing

They got caught in lyra's trap jesus Christ that shit is funny, I nearly got caught into her trap a while ago and I nearly got into a fight with another person but thankfully I just simply said no to lyras advances as everything then completely sorted itself out in a way that I found to be very funny.

And this right here was turning out almost like it just going to need that little bit of-

"hey she was coming on to me you just thought she she was coming on to you" tai said interrupting my thoughts as I watched as qrow glared back at tai

"hey that's not how remember it! she was coming on to me not you" qrow defended quickly as tai glared at him

"I call bullshit, she was coming on to me first you just walked in between us while you were drunk!" tai yelled back as qrow glared as I watched as qrow threw a fist into tais head as he was sent skidding back a couple feet.

"oh it is on!" tai yelled as he ran towards qrow as he held his hand up to throw a fist but was stopped as I watched as summer got in between as she threw her leg upwards as her combat boots heel met tais chin as he was sent flipping backwards as he hit the ground with a thud

The patrons who were watching this all had an amused looks on their faces as they all ended up laughing up a storm, sigh well at least this wont escalate any further, thankfully.

"yo deputy who is this girl!?" yelled one lazy bill as he patted my shoulder as I looked at him and smirked

"oh that's summer, shes my girlfriend" I said as casual as I could while everything just went silent fast and I mean like faster that 0 to 60 fast, I watched as everyone in the bar just looked at me with wide eyes as I looked around in confusion

"duh fuck is up with you guys now?" I questioned as I watched as they all groaned

"HA YOU ALL OWE ME 50 BUCKS!" yelled on Richie as the patrons that were all groaning groaned even more as if they had just woke from a hangover

"wait what!?" I yelled as I turned to Richie as he was grinning up a storm

"we all had a bet to see if that story of you having a girlfriend was true or not turns out it was true SO ALL YALL MOTHER FUCKERS PAY UP!" he yelled as everyone slowly walked over as they all slammed their fifities on the counter table as I just stared in disbelief

"wait you took bet on my love life!?" I yelled as richice grinned at me

"oh yeah funny how everyone all bet that you would have been sleeping with lyra, but hah shows you fuckers whos boss!" he exclaimed as I suddenly felt hand grab onto my shoulder tightly

"ahem and who is lyra by chance Hamish?" summer's voice echoed through my ears as I gulped

"oh that would be me sweety" I heard lyras voice as I couldn't help but let out a fearful filled groan as I felt summers grip on my shoulder tightened

"oh and who are you?" summer said as her tone was getting darker and darker by the second

I let my eyes roam around as I found that all the patrons were all piling their money on the countertop and were all quickly leaving as they all had fearful looks on there faces, which is a clear sign that shit was about to go down

Oh shit

"uh summer your hands getting a little too tighhhhhhhhhhhht" I stuttered out in the end as it indeed was getting a bit too tight for my liking

"shhhhhh just wait over there" I heard summer said as she pulled and threw me over to where qrow was as he was nice enough to catch me as I could now see the now seething look on summers face as she stared death upon lyra as she stood quite a ways well away as her eyes had a certain sign of amusement to them as her smirk was huge.

"whelp were dead" qrow said as I couldn't help but agree with him

"yep so any last words?" I asked as I looked at qrow as he sighed and shrugged

"uh I guess I could say that waitress is hot as shit" he said as I couldn't help but agree silently but then looked back at summer as her eyes met mine as I instantly regretted agreeing.

"shut up I'll deal with you later" she said as I watched as she gave me a death glare as I could feel every ounce of my body freeze.

"yes dear" I said on instinct as she looked back lyra as she was still smirking at summer

"ahem cough whipped" I heard qrow muttered as I silently pulled out my gun and pulled the hammer back

*CLICK*

"it takes one pull my friend and boom your foot is goes everywhere" I said simply as it was the absolute true, even though this thing is a self-revolving gun, pulling back the hammer triples the bullets travel radius and stopping speed.

In laymens terms im holding the revolver equivalent of a basic high calibre sniper rifle

And in very simple terms don't. fuck. With. ME

"ok shutting up now" qrow said as he whimpered a bit in fear, yeah that's right you my bitch now and good bitches shut up and stand there as they look pretty

I had to stop myself from snickering to myself as I watched the fight of the century about to happen

My girlfriend summer and the waitress lyra killhart

"well so you're his mysterious girlfriend hmmmm you don't look much" lyra stated as I watched as summer's eyes narrowed dangerously

"oh im mysterious and who may you be then puffles?" summer bit back as lyra narrowed her eyes at the insult

"puffles?" lyra asked in confusion as summer smirked

"well yes I couldn't find anything any more polite that sounds like, mutt or bitch so puffles, you like it? Cause It would break my little heart if you didn't" summer said sweetly as I could tell that insult really hit home to lyra as she barred her teeth

"well at least I have more meat on my bone, that's more that what can be said about you" lyra said as summer just smirked back

"oh but I at least know how to use my body unlike you, considering you just wave around your assets like you know what you are doing but unlike you I at least have experience" summer said as she grinned at me as I couldn't help but blush and let my imagination fill in the big obvious blank of what she was implying.

"oh so your doubting if im experienced or not?" lyra said as summer smirked at her

"oh is puffles a little angry hmmm?" summer said as lyra huffed

"well if you wanted a demonstration you should of asked short stack" lyra stated as she had her smirk back on as she looked over to me as I froze.

"oh shit, I think we just involuntarily got involved" I muttered as I heard qrow gulp in turn

"well if we ever make it out this im sorry for ever attacking you" qrow apologised

"dude if we do make it out of this, drinks are on me" I said hushly as I felt like this was going to be one of those times im probably going to make an actual friend out of qrow.

"deal" he said as I watched as the two girls walked towards us

"oh boys congrats your going to help us settle a small wager" lyra said as summer nodded

"so you better buck up boys your going to be working all night long" summer said as I couldn't help but gulp

Oh what the hell did I do to deserve this?

* * *

 **whelp this was an interesting next chapter is going to be the last one for this interesting little arc**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this**

 **and u please dont forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO HOWS IT MOTHERFUCKING GOING!**

 **ok first off to the guy that asked me to update soon, im here motherfucker so you can stop the messaging(im joking)**

 **second this message is important for this fanfic so im going to be labeling this one with a WARNING**

 **i have just recently got a beta reader who is my best friend in IRL and you may know him as SjinXephonis, now hes got his own version of my story but played through his POV basically saying while i woke on patch his raggedy was dropped in the middle of atlas**

 **but thats not the important message here**

 **the important message is that he just beta'd and edited the shit of this chapter so it going to look different compared to my stuff and let me tell you i dont like it but im going to go along with it because of one reason and one reason only!**

 **i want to hear from you the reader your thoughts on the matter**

 **basically saying do you want me to either drop Sjin and do the editing myself?**

 **or**

 **do you want him to carry on editing for me?**

 **either way i want to know your thoughts so please drop a review on what you think and if you have questions or thoughts drop them off i dont mind answering some of your concerns**

 **anyway ive kept you waiting for too long so get to the reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I groaned as I wondered what the hell happened last night?

"hmmmmm do that thing with your tongue again mmmmm" I heard as I opened my eyes and I craned my neck to the side, I saw a smiling and sleeping Summer clung onto my body. I instantly took notice how she wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was I.

For a minute I just stared at her while I didn't think about anything, heh this is going to sound pretty cheesy but she looks beautiful, im being serious here, she looks exactly like a rose that just bloomed.

After a while of smiling blissfully I settled my head back and I looked up to the ceiling, I took a bit to think about it.

I am having a relationship with Summer Rose. She is the mother of one Ruby Rose, the single most badass little girl since Yuno Gasai, if i'm actually going to be dating Summer and I want this to be for real, how is that going to work for the future? I mean come on i'm basically, just virtually getting rid of the future timeline.

The real question is do I really want to do that? do I really want to move from the usual canon to the unknown territories that is an AU?

This right here is just a lot to think about. Sigh, I guess this would count as one of those times of me actually wanting alcohol to settle my nerves so I could just think a bit clearly.

But I guess for now i'm going to forgo that option by just laying in this bed with my hot ass girlfriend that I actually like and care about.

Yeah that sounds great

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY FUCKER!"

Oh great how could I completely forget today was Saturday?

"Urgh what was that?" I heard Summer wake up, as I gulped

"An old, retired, huntress that just loves to kick guys, in the nuts" I said as I quickly threw the sheets off and jumped out of bed. I got my underwear and pants on as fast as my ass could move. Then I quickly grabbed the first thing that was long and hefty and wasn't my dick

HA! GET IT?

Im joking cause I know that I am going to die. I grabbed the long and hefty thing which was a piece of steel piping, left there for good reasons, and this was a very good reason.

I quickly closed my eyes as I waited and listened

"uh Hamish whats goi-"

*SLAM*

"NOT TODAY YOU WRINKLED OLD BITCH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs whilst I swung downwards and I opened my eyes. I watched in mild horror as the pipes end slammed head first into a scared and confused Qrow. He went down with a thud and I looked down with wide eyes.

"Who are you calling a wrinkled old bitch?" I heard as I looked up and saw the old retired huntress. She stood about my height, had an amazing body with tanned skin, her eyes were green, her long blond hair was done up in a low ponytail and she wore a black track suit jacket over a grey tank top, black capris, white running shoes and a pair of grey combat gloves.

"oh fuck me NOPE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I dropped the pipe and shot off towards my only exit, the window. I sprinted towards it at full force, I leapt up and braced myself as I crashed right through it. I landed on the ground with thud and rolled. I was about to jump up and run when I suddenly found a hand had grabbed my shoulder

"and where do think your going, hmmm?" I heard as I froze still in utter fear

"oh son of a bitch" was all I said before I felt the pull. I ended up in the air and I closed my eyes because I was now falling

"I hate vegas" was all I said before I felt the pain and then nothing. I guessed the pain was just too great for my mind to even comprehend. I found myself only seeing black.

Line break

"I fucking hate you" I stated with every ounce of hate I could muster but I was still in so much pain

"oh grow a pair, or in your case grow a bigger pair" said the bitch of my life Casey fucking obsidian, the woman that's supposed to be training me in combat

"but I will say that was a really good swing you did there, if I didn't use that meat shield I believe it would of gotten a slight dent in my aura, so good on you for actually achieving something in your life for once" said Casey. I couldn't help but growl in anger as we stood in the usual training spot which was a basic, big, dirt clearing and that's it.

"Ok kid other than the usual morning insults, let's get to the training, shall we? 'Cause after around about 1, big, old sheriff is going to come over and you'll be going to the shooting portion of this weekend, so with that in mind we're just going to jump right into the combat so catch!" she said as she dropped a duffle bag and threw me a wooden katana. I caught it and grumbled as I gave it a quick swing test making sure she didn't do anything to the sword itself.

Which thankfully she didn't this time, last time she threw me one of these, it was filled with lead making the damn thing almost impossible for me to swing, that is until I got a bit of momentum to it, still she kicked my ass though.

"ok so what's the training this time?" I asked and she grinned at me

"Isn't it obvious, we are going to be sparring" she said. I gulped at her grin

"Constant sparring" she said shooting forwards. She held her sword up in a stab motion. I barely had a chance to pull my sword up in time to block and deflect her attack. I quickly jumped back and held my sword up

"Oh yeah that's the look you need for this training" she said as I shot forwards and swung my blade downwards. I watched as Casey effortlessly spun around dodging my strike. She swung her blade and slammed it into my side. I was sent tumbling to the ground. I rolled back onto my knees and gritted my teeth in pain

"Who said you could stop!" I heard as I quickly put my sword up and I blocked the downwards attack. We were at a stand still and I gritted my teeth and looked up at Casey while she grinned down at me and her eyes showed that she was enjoying this, blood bitch!

I pulled back and rolled to the side as far and as fast as I could. I quickly got back up onto my feet and held my sword up. Casey just gave me a grin as she leaned forwards and shot into an instant sprint. She held her sword outwards in her right hand. I narrowed my eyes and watched as she quickly skidded a couple metres in front of me and swiped her right foot dragging the dirt along up with her.

I gritted my teeth while I covered my eyes as I felt the dust hit my arm. Then I felt the piercing jab of Casey's sword in my right lung. I felt myself get pushed off into the air backwards. I hit the ground with a thud and I felt myself unable to breath as I tried to suck in air but could not.

My chest burned in pain and I gritted my teeth from the pain and tried to get my breathing back, but I just couldn't do it.

I felt myself slowly dying as my eyes started to slowly fade into the deep dark abyss.

God damn it, Casey you knocked me out again!

LINE BREAK

"Sigh, Casey was going a bit rough again I see" I heard the sheriff state as I sat up with my legs folded as my back was leaning against one of the trees as I tended to my training wounds, which included my arms legs, hands, feet basically anywhere you would count as important was badly bruised and looked like I had just been through the worst beating you could ever go through.

I wished I had my aura unlocked then my wounds could be healing around about now and I wouldn't have to deal with the pain I was feeling right now.

"Rough!? that bloody bitch knocked me out after the first 30 seconds into training and right after that she woke up and started to spar with me more and more until at this point in time, if I have a concussion then that still wouldn't stop her, by the way there may be a chance of me having some serious brain damage" I said. I heard thud and I looked in front of me to see my gun there.

"Well come on kid less of the dilly dallying and more onto the training" he said as I rolled my eyes and winced, while I slowly, managed to push myself up and grab my gun. It felt almost like it was too light, I know this had some weight to it but for some reason it just doesn't feel right.

"Did you remove the ammunition?" I asked and the sheriff grinned at me

"That I did, hmmm i'm surprised that you could tell" he said as I grunted and slowly pulled my gun up and leaned it against my sore shoulders

"My muscles are super sensitive so the weight felt just too light for the gun" I stated as it was true on that fact as sheriff just grinned at me.

"well good that means you don't need to do much today then" sheriff said. I blinked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he grinned at me

"It's just a small exercise I was going to have you do but considering you're practically already gone through it and you gave me the right answer I can officially say for today I got nothing to teach you" he said. I blinked at him

"If that's so i'm going back to town" I said. I was about to walk off

"Hahaha yeah, about that, I said todays lesson was done, but tomorrows lesson can be handled today" he said and I groaned knowing this was going to be a very long day.

"Sigh, what are you going to teach me?" I asked as he grinned at me

"Oh that's easy it's called drawing" he said and I saw the glint in his eyes

"Son of a bitch" was all I could mutter. That glint in his eye was the basic warning telling me this was going to go south and I mean arctic pole south.

Just now I realised that both the sheriff and Casey were both a bunch of sadistic old people that just loved to fuck with me.

"Now than shall we?" he asked as he slowly unbuckled his holster and I gulped

"b-but I don't have any bullets" I stated, he just grinned at me

"Oh I know, that's why I scattered six bullets along this clearing and your job is to find said bullets and try and shoot me, while I take pot shots at ya" he said. His eyes narrowed at me, his mouth widened and opened to show his grinning white teeth in my direction. I gulped.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. I ran off trying to find those bullets, despite my aching body I was able to ignore the pain because I was too scared to care.

"Now then let's draw!" I heard, followed by a click. I dove and hit the ground with a groan and quickly shot back up to find those bullets.

But it was hard. I heard the next click of the sheriff's gun and I dived again but this time towards a tree. I heard the bang and the tree got hit. I spun myself around until my back was leaning against the tree.

"Looks like we are going to be playing the waiting game hmmm?" I heard the sheriff say while I took deep breaths in and out and tried to settle my heart rate down. Whilst i try to figure out where the hell those bullets were.

This is going to take a while

LINE BREAK

"Sigh that actually didn't take that long" the sheriff said as I trudged through the office portion of the station. I took no mind to him, as I was sweaty, in pain and probably traumatised to some really bad extent

"I'm going to go take a shower, then i'm going to bed and during that I don't want any jobs coming in, please" I stated with a more pleading nature. The sheriff grinned at me

"meh ok but if i'm going to need ya-"

"yeah I know just get me" I said as I walked up to my apartment. I opened the door and found myself being pulled inside

"HAMISH ARE YOU OK!?" exclaimed a now fully clothed Summer. I winced in so much pain that my entire back went from slouching in pain to stiffening in pain, in less that 0.3 seconds because of how tight Summer's hug was

"Uuuuuuuh. Summer stop. In pain. Oooooooooow" I groaned out. She quickly let go of me, and I sighed and slowly relaxed.

"What happened?" she asked while I relaxed my back

"Training and aren't you supposed to be on a one way trip to beacon?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh well don't worry about that, I can get there faster with Raven but you should be more worried about yourself" she said. I sighed

"I am but i'm more worried about you and your education I mean come on don't you want to be a huntress?" I asked and she pouted at me.

"I do but that's not important" she said while I stared at her blankly. I had a feeling this was going to be leading to our first fight so I might as well get to the chase. I slowly moved my hand under Summer's chin and I tilted her head up. She blinked as I smiled at her.

"it's more important that I know that the next time I see you, I'll be seeing you in Beacon" I said with the best smile I could produce and I watched as her face turned redder than crimson.

"f-fine j-just don't die you idiot" she stuttered out as she pecked me on the lips. I watched as she slowly passed me

"Summer" I said quickly and she spun around. I gave her a bright smile

"I promise the next time you'll see me i'm going to take you out for dinner but this time, without a weird mix of a foursome this time" I stated. Summer smiled at me brightly

"I would love that Hamish" she said as a red and black portal appeared out of nowhere. She turned back and walked through it.

When the portal was finally gone I sighed and I slowly trudged over to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the beaten and badly bruised face that was mine.

Hopefully the next time I see her, my face won't be just as beaten or bloody as when she left.

I smirked at that fact. I turned on the sink and slowly tended to my wounds.

Might as well since I got tomorrows training to go through next.

* * *

 **wow yeah told you different**

 **so with that please drop your reviews and tell me your thoughts**

 **and finally after about a week or two i'll make my decision with the next chapter**

 **now before i leave dont forget to please check out SjinXephonis's version called REDUX: Why I hate Vegas**

 **so dont forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and a review**

 **LATERS**


End file.
